


Alec Believes Valentine

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: I just wanted to slap Alec so hard in "You are Not your Own". Then I wanted to slap Jace even harder. But instead of slapping, I wrote this little fix-it scene for that episode.





	Alec Believes Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally at ffnet as deannaG

Hello everybody.

Yes another ShadowHunters fanfic from me. Thank you to everybody that read "Alec Almost Dies". Whether you are a new reader or have been with me forever, I love YOU. xo

A/N1: I hope I'm not the only one who was bothered by Alec's reaction to 'Valentine' knowing about private moments between himself and Magnus. He should have realized that this WAS Magnus. I love Jace but he should have been more supportive in trying to find out what was really going on, instead of trying to deter Alec from following his gut.

A/N2: I believe that Alec was going back to see 'Valentine' after talking to Jace, but the Inquisitor was in such a hurry to kill Valentine that she ran into him at the elevator.

A/N3: So let's assume for the purposes of this story, that the elevator arrives before she intercepts him and Alec is able to talk to 'Valentine' alone for a few minutes.

Enjoy. xo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus hasn't stopped crying since the last torture session. He just wants this nightmare to be over with and to be safe in Alec's arms. But he is afraid that may never happen again.

The lights in the cell go on and Magnus sobs, "Please no more."

Alec walks into the cell.

Magnus stands, but Alec puts up a hand to stop Magnus from walking towards him.

In a cold voice Alec asks, "How do you know so much about Magnus and me?"

Magnus sobs, "Alexander, it's ME. I'M Magnus. Please you have to believe me."

Alec glares at him, "I asked you a question."

Magnus sobs, "Alexander, we made love last night. Do you want details? You love being kissed on the neck, especially behind your right ear."

He looks up and sees Alec staring at him, his eyes wide and full of horror.

Magnus thought Alec's face full of rage was bad, but this look was worse. Fearing that he had lost Alec, Magnus covers his face with his hands and cries, but a whispered "Magnus?" makes him look up.

Alec's eyes are still wide, but the horror has been replaced with confusion.

Magnus can only nod and hope that he has finally gotten through to his lover.

Alec takes a step towards Magnus and repeats his name softly.

Magnus nods and reaches for Alec's shirt. This time Alec doesn't push his hands away. Magnus grabs Alec's shirt with both hands and moves closer to him. He is encouraged by the warmth now in Alec's eyes. Magnus puts his head on Alec's shoulder and wraps his arms around Alec.

When Alec puts his arms around him, Magnus relaxes for the first time since this horrible ordeal started.

Alec whispers, "Can you fix this?"

Magnus, happy to finally have Alec believe him, can only nod and hold Alec tighter.

Alec is about to say something, when the Inquisitor walks in, "What is going on here?"

Alec pushes Magnus behind him, and turns to face her, "This is NOT Valentine. He switched bodies with Magnus."

The Inquisitor glares at him, "And what proof do you have?"

Alec's answer is cut off by Magnus and Jace appearing outside the cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N4: And we return to the episode already in progress. :)

Hope you like this. Let me know what you think.


End file.
